Lyoko War: Chapter 1: Gone Wrong
by Owen Mark II
Summary: When the Lyoko Army is caught off guard, it is up to our heroes to save the day.


Lyoko Wars: Chapter 1:

P.S: This is a Star Wars/Code Lyoko crossover

System 124, Sector 2-5566789: Defensive action

It was a dark time for Lyoko. With William in XANA's control, they had to fight to get him back. When Jim discovered the supercomputer, he joined the Lyoko Warriors. Creating a clone military under the leadership of the Warriors, the six members were forced to fight in multiple areas created by XANA to finalize his invasion. The Lyoko Armed Forces took over the five original sectors. Now they were forced to fight in the Lyoko based replicas. With Jim leading the Marine Corps, Yumi and Aelita leading the Navy, Odd leading the Starfighter Corps, and Ulrich leading the Army, they must fight to prevent a grim end.

Venator-class cruiser Peacemaker,

Yumi: Are you even sure that this is a good idea, Jeremy? She stared at the hologram of the leader of the warriors. Jeremy: The fleet is needed to ensure the Acclamators are safe when they reach the staging area. We need to get those reinforcements. The invasion had been massive, with AT-ATs, AT-PTs, AT-TEs, AT-APs, AT-RTs, AT-OTs, AT-XTs, UT-ATs, gunships, swamp speeders, BARC speeders, SPHA units, AV-7 cannons, juggernauts, fighter tanks, scout walkers, walkers, personal walkers, heavy personal walkers, assault gunboats, 105-k lancer bikes, 74-Z bikes, troop transports, shuttles, engineers, grenadiers, flame troopers, heavy assault troopers, jet troopers, blaze troopers, heavy troopers, heavy gunners, ARC troopers, ARF troopers, repulsorpack troopers, paratroopers, snipers, MEC troopers, lancer troopers, commandos, and more, but they suffered heavy casualties in the process. Almost forty percent of the army was destroyed in combat, with five percent wounded. Aelita: We will leave the Carrack-class cruisers Resolver, Truce, and Sentinel to provide security, as well as their squadron of V-19 Torrent Starfighters. Yumi: I don't think that is enough firepower. Jeremy: Each of these cruisers has ten turbolasers, ten laser cannons, ten ion cannons, and five tractor beams. And, if any more enemy cruisers invade, if there too much for the Carracks, they can always call for help and flee. Aelita: This is our only option. Yumi: Fine, get the fleet into position. Aelita: Lieutenant, get a transmission to the Army. Lieutenant: Yes ma'am. The communications officer soon brought a Holographic transmission with Ulrich. Yumi: We are leaving three Carracks behind to guard the system Ulrich. Ulrich: Anything else? Aelita: Hope XANA won't come along while we're picking up the reinforcements. The transmission disappeared as the fleet entered hyperspace.

Carrack-class cruiser Resolver

Sensor officer: Captain Laser. Captain Laser: What is it ensign? Sensor officer: According to my scans there appears to be an enemy fleet in Zone Forty, repeat, Zone Forty. Captain Laser: Petty Officer Jack. Petty Officer Jack: Yes Sir? Captain Laser: Alert Sentinel and Truce to the situation. Commander 6, charge all weapons, all hands on deck, have One Flight on standby, and battle stations immediately. Commander 6: Yes Sir. Alarms flashed, with crewmembers rushing out of bed. The holograms of Commanders Kickback and Noisemaker of Sentinel and Truce were projected. Captain Laser: Battle Code 678890-2234.66. Commanders Kickback and Noisemaker: Sir Yes Sir! The two holograms soon were ended. Captain Laser: Ensign, I want a status report on the enemy fleet's current location. Sensor officer: Sir they have moved to Zone Thirty Six. They have at least four Munificent-class frigates in the fleet. I have theorized we are up against an advance force, as they would need a much bigger force to contain the invasion army. Captain Laser: Flight Officer! Flight Officer: Yes Sir? Captain Laser: Launch all fighters Corporal. Flight Officer: Sir.

V-19 Torrent Starfighter Green One

Lieutenant Adam, Green Leader, climbed into his fighter, strapping in. He put on his helmet, turning on his life-support and communications, sealing the canopy. Lieutenant Adam: This is Green Leader, status report. Second Lieutenant John: Green Two, locked and loaded, over. Ensign Kenny: Green Three: Ready on three, sir. Ensign Chris: Four is ready to kill. Ensign Gavin: Green Five to Green Leader, Two Flight is ready, right boys? Green Six-through Eight: Copy that, Boss. Axe: We have a Code Three Flight is ready, repeat, Three Flight is ready to blow something up. Captain Laser: Clear for flight, Green Squadron. The fighters detached from the cruisers. Lieutenant Adam: Here we go guys. The three wings at the top of the V-19s folded down as the twelve magnificent machines sped into combat. Flight Officer: Fighter Squadron, our scan show that while the Frigates have stopped, they have begun to deploy fighters. Axe: Sir, there appears to be at least twenty-eight fighters in that formation, Naxtex-class. Second Lieutenant John: Intensify deflector shields. Lieutenant Adam: Three Flight, you take care of that enemy flight breaking off from the main group. Axe: Come on boys, let's get down to business. The four enemy fighters were soon eliminated. One and Two Flights were engaging one of the main Squadrons. The other one soon got behind them. Green Six: Four on my tail, I can't shake them! Axe: Not for long! Axe and Three Flight quickly eliminated the break off flight, and proceeded to pound the remaining units. Within two minutes, all fighters had been eliminated, with no Green casualties. Lieutenant Adam: Captain, all of the fighters are down. Permission to blow those frigates to bits, please Sir. Captain Laser: Negative, scanners indicate that there bringing in reinforcements. The hyperspace tunnel opened up, and Providence-class cruiser carriers, more frigates, Lucrehulk-class vessels, Recusant-class light destroyer, and XANA cruisers poured out. Captain Laser: Retreat, pull back to the cruisers now! Lieutenant Adam: Right away Skipper. Greens, we'll have to go for now. The dozen of V-19s turned around to their cruisers.

Providence-class cruiser carrier Punishing Hand

William stood over the bridge of his flagship, pleased of the operation. Clones of him sat at work, operating the vessel. The commander of the ship, Captain NNI-224-567.88, sat in the command chair. Captain NNI-224-567.88: Sir, the enemy fleet is consistent of only three Carrack-class vessels and a squadron of fighters. William: Good, launch all fighters, destroy those ships. We will take this system back, and our hold on this Sector will last! More Nantex-class fighters, as well as Mantas, were pouring out in pursuit of their enemies.

Carrack-class cruiser Resolver

Captain Laser: Contact General Stern. Alert him of the situation. Within seconds, the hologram of Ulrich appeared on the panel. Ulrich: Captain, what is the report? Captain Laser: Sir, we are up against a large fleet. We will have to withdraw. You're on your own. Ulrich: Understood. His hologram then dissolved. Flight Officer: The fighters are aboard the ship, sir. Captain Laser: Jack, are the other flights aboard Sentinel and Truce? Petty Officer Jack: Yes Sir. Commander 6: Jump to light speed. Navigator: Calculating course. Captain Laser: Lieutenant, can you temporarily hold these fighters off? Tactical officer: Sir, we can, but at this rate we can't shoot them all down. Corporal Weathers: Lieutenant, can't you speed up this calculation somehow? Navigator: I've got the course. Commander 6: Make the jump! Corporal Weathers, the helmsman, pulled the levers and they were soon off in the tunnel of hyperspace.

Lyoko Staging Area, Station TYU-908

Yumi had contacted the Lieutenant Quartermaster of the Army, who had come along to see that sufficient reinforcements and supplies would make it. It was only five parsecs from the system. Yumi: Are you sure we have sufficient supplies and reinforcements? Lieutenant Quartermaster: Admiral, I've calculated the bacta, ammunition, vehicles, and other equipment needed, as well as the additional reinforcements needed to fill the army back to its original numbers. Yumi: When do you think the Acclamators can get to the system again? Lieutenant Quartermaster: Refueling and refilling, combined with the fact the majority of the crew is on temporary leave, it should take two hours. The scanner officer suddenly ran up to Yumi. Yumi: Lieutenant, what's the rush? Scanner officer: Ma'am, I've detected three cruisers coming out of hyperspace, Carrack-class. Yumi: I want all three cruisers contacted as soon as available. The three cruisers cruised out into real space. Scanner officer: Their IFF codes indicate that they're Resolver, Truce, and Sentinel. Yumi: Wait, those are the cruisers that we're assigned to guard the system. A naval trooper cracked on the matter. Naval trooper: I don't think running and hiding were any orders Admiral. The troopers nearby squad mates chuckled. Yumi: Contact the Resolver, that's the flagship of the trio. Soon Captain Laser's hologram appeared. Yumi: What are you doing here Captain? Captain Laser: The system was massively invaded. We had to retreat. Aelita walked in. Yumi: We need to redeploy the fleet immediately.

Army Headquarters, Planetoid 1, Planning center

Ulrich: Commander, we're going to have a hard time holding this system. Ulrich's second-in-command, Ray, stood by without his helmet. Ray: I've got the shield generator working. That will buy us some time. Ulrich: Prepare all troops for battle. While this will stop bombardment, troops will still land. We have to mount a defense. Ray: The only landing pad here is in our control. A scanner officer, however, dispatched grim news. Scanner officer: Fighters are making a run for the landing pad, sir. It may only be a matter of time before they declare it secure. Ray quickly took action. Ray: Blue Company, repel the enemy! Blue leader: On it. Scanner officer: Incoming landing craft, Sir. Ray contacted Blue leader. Ray: Blue leader, do you copy? Blue leader: We have secured the landing pad sir. Ray: There's an incoming landing craft onto your position, expect heavy resistance. Blue leader: I think I should be able to hold them off temporarily. Ray: If you can't, fall back to the main base. Don't get yourselves overwhelmed. Blue leader: Yes sir. Ulrich: I've positioned sixteen AT-TEs at Alpha Hill to provide covering fire. Blue leader: Thank you sir.

Landing pad, Planetoid 1

Blue Leader stared up as a landing craft approached. The majority of his 143 men, not including himself, strong company took cover behind crates. Except his two most elite men, Sergeant Hammer, a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon specialist, and his unofficial second-in-command, Lieutenant Targeter. The landing craft finally settled down. A door lead to a bridge connecting the landing pad to the rest of the planetoid. It was sealed, and a laser shield aided the door. A company of XANA clones, Bloks, krabs, kankrelats, and tarantulas exited. A clone with yellow commander markings was seen behind them, giving orders to a red marked captain clone. Commander: Captain, secure the landing pad. Captain: Sir, the doors locked, and there's an energy shield. Commander: Open it! Captain: Platoon 1, secure the door. Platoon 1 moved into position. A trooper talked to a tarantula. Trooper: Didn't some of the garrison reportedly survive the battle? Tarantula: (Tarantula language): Maybe. The lieutenant overheard the conversation, and hit the speaker box. Lieutenant: Open up. The door opened, revealing Sergeant Hammer. Hammer: You didn't say please! The laser shield dropped, and Hammer then took out a number of monsters. Lieutenant: Please! Hammer: No. He blasted the lieutenant as well. Seeing the first wave cut down, a trooper yelled. Trooper: Shoot him down. E-5 blaster rifles opened up on Hammer. Blue Leader and Targeter appeared. Blue Leader blazed away with his DC-15A blaster rifle, while Targeter used his twin DC-15S blasters on the monsters. Four tarantulas blasted at the trio. Targeter: Sir, I don't think this will end well. Three krabs moved in, providing covering fire. Blue Leader: No, there in position. Rise, Blue Company, rise! At those words, the previously hidden Blue Company opened up on their enemies. The trapped unit was surrounded, with their only means of escape barely accessible. Captain: Defensive formation. The cowardly captain headed into the formation of the circle. A visibly disgusted tarantula moved back into the landing craft. Soon, the company's ranks were decimated, with only three soldiers, not including the captain, still fighting. Unfortunately, two more companies marched out, but the first company was utterly destroyed. A rocket from one of the troopers wiped out a Blue defensive position, taking nearly an entire platoon in the explosion. Blue Leader and his men, despite their superior intellect, knew their position was doomed. Blue Leader: All units, fall back, retreat! The remaining men began to use fire and maneuver tactics to withdraw. Hammer threw two thermal detonators at the advancing adversaries. That bought them considerable time. However, they were still advancing through the fires, oblivious to the danger. Blue Leader turned on the laser shield, and took out his anger on one last clone.

Army Headquarters, Planetoid 1, Planning Center

Ray: Blue Leader, what's your status? Blue Leader: Commander Ray, we need reinforcements, the enemy has at least one battalion available. Ulrich tapped into his comlink. Ulrich: Captain Crook, do you have visual on the enemy? Captain Crook: Sir, my walkers are ready. Blue Leader: Crook, please give me some support. Ulrich: Give it to em, Crook. Captain Crook: Yes Sir! A number of anti-armor rounds and laser fire hit the battalion's main formation. Blue Leader: Requesting reinforcements, wait, they are breaking through the main door, need backup.

Landing pad hallway, Planetoid 1

The enemy troops broke in, despite, the pressure from the AT-TEs, and engaged Blue Company. Blue Leader switched his comlink to his helmet. Blue Leader: Blue Leader to Commander Ray, we are starting to lose ground. A krab marched up, overtaking a corporal and swiftly killed him with a blast from its bottom laser. Blue Leader blasted at the krab, destroyed it, and aided Hammer and Targeter. Soon, the advance was slowed, but it didn't help very much. Blue Leader: Fall back, repeat fall back! The company had begun to withdraw, but a hum was heard, no two hums, with Ulrich on his Over Bike and Ray on a BARC speeder. Ulrich: Hold your positions, men, repeat, hold positions. While Ray stopped his BARC speeder and then got off to fight with his DC-15A blaster rifle, Ulrich rammed his bike into the main formation. Ulrich rapidly duplicated himself, and then did a super strike into the heart of the formation. The enemy soon was suffering casualties. The commander fell back to the landing craft, knowing his doom was ahead. Commander: NNI-896 to Punishing Hand, they've stopped our attack, we need reinforcements-. A trooper blasted NNI-896 with a blaster rifle. Commander: AHH! The landing craft then lifted off without the rest of the battalion, leaving the soldiers to fall from blaster fire. Ulrich: Captain, get your men together, we need a headcount. Blue Leader: Sir, the bio sign scanners indicate there's less than half of the original company. Commander Ray then put a pair of electro binoculars to his helmet visor and noticed that a number of Pod hunters were descending upon the landing pad. Ray: Sir, pod hunters are coming towards our position. Ulrich tapped into his comlink. Ulrich: Gunship, Eagle, get to the roof of the hall of the landing pad, we also need at least one gunship to evacuate the whole company. Blue Leader: The turbo lifts can't hold everyone; some of you might need to use the stairs. Ulrich: Luckily, I installed a failsafe to prevent this from falling into enemy hands. Blue Leader: What is it? Ulrich: A remote control enabled self-destruct mechanism. In the mean time, let's move people. The pod hunters started to slice into the hall just as the troops marched up. Blue Leader took the stairs, and sealed the laser shield behind him. The teams were soon up at the roof. Ulrich: The doors are locked. Where's Eagle? Ray: Eagle, I need your ETA, I don't think our monster friends will be patient. Eagle: Sir, I've got to avoid these Vultures, the V-19s can't hold all of them. Ulrich: Hurry, we can't hold them off forever. Ray: The power isn't supplying the turbo lifts, but I forgot to install detonators on the stairs. Ulrich: No matter, we'll just need to fight harder. The doors burst open, and monsters and clones poured out. Ulrich deflected the lasers with his katana, while the others took cover. Blue Leader: Eagle, when are you going to arrive? Eagle: The Vultures are pulling back, repeat, their pulling back. Blue Leader: Speed it up, we don't know how much longer we can hold them off. The gunships were seen from a small distance off twenty kilometers. Ulrich: Time to get ready. One of Ulrich's clones charged at a crab, and slashed at a squad of clones. However, he eventually fell to their precise blaster shots, but slew six of them. The other was blasted off the roof to his death by three tarantulas. Four gunships arrived, setting near the building. The remnants of Blue Company settled into the gunships, firing on the monsters. The gunships closed their doors, and moved back to main base. Ulrich pulled out a remote. He entered the numbers 6, 9, and 3 into the remote. He hit the "destruct" button. The whole pad blew up into flames as the gunships flew away.

Providence-class cruiser carrier Punishing Hand

William: I didn't tell them to blow the pad to bits, and I didn't tell them to let the Lyoko warriors fly away. Scanner officer: I hate to rain on your parade, sir, but I've detected an enemy fleet approaching at Vector Alpha-Eight. William: We're at Vector Alpha-Eleven.

Venator-class cruiser Peacemaker

Aelita: Launch the fighters. A Munificent-class frigate approached the cruiser, eager to prey on the ship, but as the hangar door opened, a turbo laser blast from a SPHA cannon came out. The blast heavily damaged the frigate, and Alpha 3 Nimbus-class Starfighters crawled out, as well as some Delta-7B fighters. Odd was in his personal Delta-7B, leading the Starfighters. Odd: Here we go. The frigate fell to explosions. Yumi: We've got at least one hundred Vultures coming in on Fleet Tender 8976. 8976 get ready for the first catch of the day. Odd: Let's keep those fighters occupied. Blue Leader: Sir, Blue Squadron is taking out those fighters at Area 890.22334-515. Odd: Keep it up. The Vulture's made a run at Blue Squadron. Yumi: Odd, they've got two wings, repeat two wings of bombers coming in on the Peacemaker, get over here. Odd: Red Squadron, Yellow Squadron, hold off those fighters. Red Leader: Sir, I don't think I can hold off all of them, its 144 versus 24. Bad odds on that one. Get it, odds? Odd: Very funny, V-Wings, Bombers, Deltas, Vultures. The squadrons soon were in formation. Aelita: Increase all forward laser fire and shield power. Gunner: Madam, we can't shoot them all down. The bombers began to run for the bridge. Yumi: Fighters, get those bombers. Odd: It's being a bit hard with these fighters on us. The bombers, despite being shot down by the fighters, managed to fire a small barrage of missiles. Yellow Two: It's too late. Yumi and Aelita had begun to run, but Captain George was caught in the minor explosion. A medic rushed over. The Bridge was in shambles, with the windows smashed. Crew members left and right fled. Medic: The captain will need medical assistance immediately. A stretcher was carried over, and the medic placed George on the gurney. Yumi: Captain, anything before you fall unconscious as a result of the injuries, any comments? Captain George: Get out of here.

Odd's Personal Delta-7B

Odd: Team, we've got to fight off those Vultures. Yellow Leader: How can we fight off three thousand Vultures? Odd: Get your hunting helmet on lieutenant; we are going to have to stop them. Yumi: Odd, status report on the progress? Odd: There appears to be a number of pod hunters converging upon the Peacemaker. Yumi: Judging by the nature of the first attack, this was only meant to weaken us. Odd: Get a company towards the hangar area, they're headed there.

Venator-class cruiser Peacemaker

Captain Brian, the leader of Red Company, had instantly answered the call from Commander Gregory. Commander Gregory: Brian, stop those enemy troops. Red Company had headed towards the main hangar, where all the fighters had launched, but the other pilots had withdrawn to their quarters. Red Company took cover behind various crates. Six boarding craft lodged themselves into the hangar. Captain Brian: Get ready! Six infantry clones descended out of the craft. Brian and his men quickly took them out, but more descended outside the craft. A private near Brian rose up to get a better aim but was quickly shot. A rocket from the enemy took out nearly an entire platoon, minus the lieutenant, who fled fast enough. Despite this, things were looking up as Silver Company engaged them from behind. Soon all thirty six clones were destroyed. Captain Brian: Sir, the enemy has been repealed. For some reason, however, the pod hunters exploded. Captain Brian: Sir, the pod hunters have been destroyed. Commander Gregory: Brian, it seems they were only meant to put a hole in us. Captain Brian: This can only mean one thing.

Munificent-class frigate 54

Commander: We have them now. Send in the rocket clones. Lieutenant: Yes sir. Hatches opened, and about three hundred rocket clones jetted themselves towards the Peacemaker.

V-19 Torrent Starfighter Green One

Lieutenant Adam: Time to get a bit messy. Green Squadron had begun to pickoff rocket clones. However, a few of them had begun to fight back. Two of them scrapped at Adam's fighter, slightly damaging the canopy. Three landed on the fighter. Lieutenant Adam: R3, take care of those rocket clones. R3-T5 tried to electrocute one of the clones, but another put a restraining bolt on him, then shut R3 off. The third punched two holes into the transparisteel cockpit, and lifted it off and tossed it away. Adam then put the fighter in a role, and two of the clones fell to their fiery deaths when they were caught in the blast of the engines. The other one managed to survive, but knocked off R3's restraining bolt, and temporarily was unconscious. Lieutenant Adam: R3, get ready to ditch the fighter. Adam activated the autopilot, unstrapped himself, and got his DC-17 blaster pistol. However, by that time the enemy trooper had regained consciousness, and targeted Adam. Adam jumped out of the cockpit, firing a retaliatory bolt as the trooper's laser fire hit the controls. The autopilot was knocked off-line, and while Adam struggled to maintain his hold, the enemy trooper then activated the hyperdrive when his helmet hit the controls. Enemy trooper: Oh no, we're going to die! Lieutenant Adam: R3, get the hyperdrive off. R3: (Binary) It's too damaged to be repaired. Lieutenant Adam: Abandon ship! Adam released his grip on his stricken fighter's wing, and dropped down. R3 then attempted to flee, but by then the clone grabbed him. Enemy trooper: You are now property of XANA, prepare for - By then the hyperdrive was fully engaged, and the fighter headed into lightspeed. Enemy trooper: No! Lieutenant Adam: R3! While Adam didn't get sucked in, his fighter, his astromech, and two Vultures that had come to pick him off were launched into hyperspace. Adam had begun to fall, and had no reason to believe he would survive.

Venator-class cruiser Peacemaker

The rocket clones then began to land, in spite of the heavy anti-aircraft fire beating down on them. Silver and Red Company then fired the first shots. Despite this, they landed quite easily, and then fired their built-in blasters. Silver Company then tried to find cover, but soon was being easily picked off. Silver Leader: Silver Leader to Admiral Ishiyama, we need reinforcements! They've breached our hull. Enemy appears more than we can handle-. A thermal detonator then landed at Silver Leader's feet, and the blast knocked him over, dead. Captain Brian: Fall back! All troops fall back now! By then the retreating soldiers had one more thing to worry about. Six more pod hunters appeared on Red Company's defensive positions. Marines had begun to drop out. Red Company fired and maneuvered their way to the doors, along with Silver Company. They then closed them. Yumi and Aelita had seen the chaos unfold from the bridge. Their troops finally off board, the pod hunters exploded, and two more waves of rocket clones came in. Aelita: Commander Gregory, stop those clones. Commander Gregory: All units, to the hangar repulse the invaders. Yumi: This ship won't last for long, get the frigate and the gunships ready, we need to evacuate soon. Aelita: Good idea, get the wounded to the frigate. In the meantime, let's help the others at the hangar. At the hangar, Captain Brian and his men struggled to beat the boarders. Meanwhile reinforcements had begun the long work of aiding them. Yumi and Aelita finally appeared, along with Commander Gregory. Finally, the last enemy trooper was shot down. Commander Gregory: Frigate 6780, are the patients onboard the ship? Pilot: Sir, they are all in stable condition. Commander Gregory: Get out of here. Pilot: But sir, you and the Admirals are stuck onboard. Yumi: If you don't get them proper treatment, they will die. We've got the gunships. Just leave. Pilot: Ma'am yes Ma'am.

Munificent-class frigate 54

Lieutenant: Sir, the attack has been repealed. Commander: Are there any reinforcements left? Lieutenant: No, but we could always request more. Commander: Destroy that ship before too many enemy troops escape. Lieutenant: Roger Roger. All gunners, target that vessel, maximum firepower.

Venator-class cruiser Peacemaker

Yumi: Launch the gunships as soon as possible. Commander Gregory: Unfortunately, there isn't nearly enough gunships and we're easy targets in escape pods. Aelita: I've called in Ulrich. He's loaning his gunships and shuttles to us so we can evacuate. Pilot: Admiral, the shuttles can carry escape pods. Aelita: We'll then just have to fill the shuttle's up, then pick up the pods. Let's move. All forty gunships then were filled to maximum capacity, and left. Yumi: Where's Ulrich's wave? Aelita then pointed out a number of shuttles and gunships. Some crewmembers ran to the escape pod area. Yumi, Gregory, and Aelita got onto the first shuttle. Soon the rest of the crew members were picked up.

Combat zone

Lieutenant Adam had been fully expectant to die. But a certain degree of luck saved him. He crashed through the transparisteel viewport of an enemy frigate.

Munificent-class frigate 54

Commander: The ship is almost destroyed. And then- Lieutenant Adam crashed through the window. Captain: What the heck? Adam soon recovered, and he then slaughtered the bridge's crew members. A few security troops moved in. Adam fought them off, and would have sealed the bridge off from reinforcements had a Vulture avoided careening into the bridge. Adam, although unharmed, ended up disarmed because of the explosion. A security commander pointed his laser at Adam. Security commander: Surrender or be eliminated. Lieutenant Adam was marched down into a cell, and was then locked up.

Nu-class assault shuttle

Pilot: Admiral, a message from Supreme Commander Jeremy is coming. Aelita: Patch it through. The hologram of Jeremy appeared. Jeremy: Guys, we have a little search and rescue mission. Commander Gregory: Lay it on us. Jeremy: I've intercepted video transmissions that indicate Lieutenant Adam of Green Squadron is being held captive aboard Frigate 54. Yumi: Are we supposed to break into the thing? Jeremy: Well, all you have to do is infiltrate the frigate, retrieve Lieutenant Adam, and get the heck out of there before our cruisers blow the thing to bits. Commander Gregory: Sir, I think we'll need more than the troopers onboard. Jeremy: This is not a search and destroy mission, it is simply to retrieve the Lieutenant and get out of there. Pilot: Sir, this craft isn't meant for boarding. Jeremy: In that case, you'll transfer into a CR25 troop carrier, more meant for the task. Are you happy now? Commander Gregory: Sir. Jeremy: All right, get ready for the mission at 0900. Aelita: Acceptable. Jeremy: All right then, Jeremy out.

Combat zone

The CR25 maneuvered itself into boarding position. As it connected to the airlock, a rumble was heard throughout the ship.

Munificent-class frigate

Two unarmed enemy troopers patrolled the hallway. They heard the rumble. Trooper 1: Sergeant, did you just hear that? Trooper 2: Negative Lieutenant. Trooper 1: That's funny; I thought I heard something connect to the ship. Trooper 2: Sir, I don't think so. They would have sounded the alarm. Trooper 1: Let's just do a little investigation. Trooper 2: Captain, I think I heard something connecting to the ship. Captain: It came from Airlock 23456-513. Trooper 1: Permission to investigate, Sir? Captain: All right but make sure when it's all figured out, you resume your usual patrol. Trooper 1: Yes sir. Trooper 2: I think this is a waste of time. Trooper 1: As if, I don't think that was a Vulture docking. At the same time, the airlock was sliced open. The team then walked out, securing the perimeter. Aelita: No guards, security hasn't arrived yet. Jeremy: Guys, two enemy troops are marching upon your location. Yumi: Get into ambush position. Jeremy: Carrier 345, detach, I want you to avoid detection. Pilot: Sir, I'll need the airlock sealed off. Commander Gregory: No problem. He then sealed the place off with the laser shield. Pilot: On my way. The team then got back into ambush position. The two troopers walked nearby. Yumi: Jam their comlink. Commander Gregory: On it. The two troopers noticed the burned hatch. Trooper 2: Sir, I wonder why this thing is burned off. Trooper 1: I think we should get back to-A trooper promptly shot down the lieutenant. Trooper 1: AHH! Trooper 2: What the-. Lasers then shot the sergeant to death. Commander Gregory: Look, a vent hatch. Aelita: Let's get rid of the bodies and go through it. They hacked into a room, put the two bodies into a closet, and crawled into the vent system, sealing the vent system behind him. Yumi and Aelita had confiscated the comlink units of the two troopers. They soon had gotten to the detention center. Two guards monitored the diagnostics panel. Two more guarded the cell that Lieutenant Adam was in. The Captain of the Guard moved in via the turbo lift. Captain: Status report. Guard: The prisoner is secure. And-. Aelita triggered her trap. Power shut off. The guards activated their helmets spotlights. The two guards guarding the cell rushed over. Power was soon restored, but the Captain wasn't happy. Captain: This is extremely unusual. The turbo lift, the communications, from this detention block is completely offline. Commander Gregory passed over a thermal detonator. Yumi then opened the hatch and threw it at the assembled squad. The five guards looked down, and they were all caught in the explosion. The team members soon dropped down. Gregory soon rushed over and opened up Adam's cell. Lieutenant Adam: Thank you sir. Commander Gregory: You're welcome. Let's get into the vent. Aelita: According to the diagnostics, the ship is suffering heavy damage. A jamming device so far has prevented the entire fleet from knowing of the mission. An explosion rocked the ship. Yumi: The engines are down. We have to get out of here. A squadron of Y-Wings made a run on the ship, causing massive damage. Lieutenant Adam: So much for the shields. Those bombers just blasted them out of existence. Commander Gregory: We need to get out of here fast. The team quickly crawled back into the vent. Aelita: Carrier 345, rendezvous at the airlock. Prepare for evacuation. Pilot: Roger that ma'am. I'm on my way. The team soon managed to get back to the room. Aelita hacked into the computer system. Aelita: I've sealed off the entire hallway and temporarily disabled the security cameras. We're home free. The ship soon docked. Yumi: Let's move. The team then turned off the shield and got in. They soon detached and made it back to Cruiser Molar, just as the frigate fell to intensifying laser fire.

Venator-class cruiser Molar

The battle was become increasingly intense. Despite at least 20 percent of their ships destroyed, the Lyoko fleet fought on. Yumi: Captain, what is the status of the battle? Captain: We're winning this one Admiral. So far, elements of the enemy fleet have begun to withdraw to the edge of the system. Aelita: Give pursuit. We cannot afford such a large enemy fleet to remain intact. The cruisers moved in. Surprisingly, the enemy ships did nothing but increase their deflector shields and try to run. Soon, they were at the edge of the system. Lieutenant Adam: Wait, this is a trap! Yumi: How? Lieutenant Adam: They've lured us to the edge of the system. They only intend to keep us occupied here so they can launch a raid. Aelita: You're right. Suddenly and finally, the enemy fleet began to dish out some damage. Meanwhile, a large fleet of reinforcements arrived at the other end of the system.

Army Headquarters, Planetoid 1, Planning Center

Ulrich: We can't hold this system for long against that army of monsters they'll launch. Ray: Sir, we should call in the Acclamators. They could land, and we would only have to temporarily hold them off until we could evacuate. Ulrich: No, that fleet would destroy them. We will have to fight until the fleet can provide further support. Ray: For defense we have a planetary ion cannon, a planetary turbo laser, a hypervelocity gun, a few turbolasers, and a few anti-aircraft guns outside the perimeter of the shield. We also have three wings of ground based V-19 Torrent Starfighters, as well as three squadrons of Deltas. Ulrich: Get a wing of V-19s and a squad of Deltas up there to hold off those transports. Have another pick off the ones that make it through, and have the rest provide close in ground support. Ray: Got it. Wing Two, get up there with Black Squad and hold off the transports. I want Wing One and White Squad holding off whatever comes past. Wing Three, you boys and Red Squad provide ground support. Ulrich: Charge the cannons, let's get on our defense.

Venator-class cruiser Molar

Captain Bruce: Admiral, we have incoming warships at the edge of the system. Aelita: Get our ships on the defensive; we'll make a micro jump into hyperspace. That'll get us into position. Orders are effective as of now. Pilot: On it Ma'am. Navigator: I'm calculating the course. We're only two light months from our positions. It shouldn't take long. Commander Valor: Hurry, I don't think our shields can take much more hits. Shield officer: He's right; we need to get some power from one of the reserve batteries if our shields are going to last much longer. Power management hand: I've got that under control, sir. Battery Six is providing the energy. Shield officer: Sir, it's under control, the shields are starting to cool off. Captain: Navigator, what's the slow down? Navigator: It is okay now, we're clear. Commander Valor: Hit the engines. The fleet began to jump to space into the positions. Starfighters made their way against the transports. The enemy fleet, however, countered the move by maneuvering just near their reinforcements.

Providence-class cruiser carrier Punishing Hand

Scanner officer: Supreme Commander, our transports are getting blown apart by those cruisers and fighters. William: In that case, let's give a little distraction; send in the boarders. Comm officer: Yes Sir!

Venator-class cruiser Molar

Commander Valor: Pod hunters! We've got to alert those fighters! Comm officer: Fighter squadrons, we've got boarding craft incoming, defend the fleet! Aelita: They can't stop them all, so have all guards on standby. Yumi: How many of them are around? Commander Gregory: Only about fifty by my count. All of the boarding craft, with fighter escorts, flew into the length of the cruiser Retaliation. Yumi: Retaliation, you're being boarded. Expect heavy resistance. The pod hunters spread themselves over the ship. Retaliation Commander: I don't think I can hold them all off. Aelita: Commander, I want you to take a force of troopers on the gunships and extract all crew from the Retaliation. Commander Gregory: Copy that, I'll have the Frigate as well please. Aelita: Just do the job. Commander: Yes ma'am.

Venator-class cruiser Retaliation

Retaliation Commander: All units, high alert, repeal the enemy! A large amount of enemy troops had infiltrated the vessel. Troops and non-combatants had begun to come under attack. Once they had deposited their virtually mindless troops, the boarding craft self-destructed. The pilots were evacuated from the main hangar. But the main hangar soon fell to enemy troops. The gunships flew out, with the intention of starving off the invasion. Commander Gregory well knew his mission; save the men of the Retaliation. The gunships flew in with minimal fighter escort. Some of the rocket troopers took notice of the adversaries, however, and flew off to intercept the rescuers. The fighters and gunships began to pick off the attackers but one enemy rocket trooper landed on Gregory's personal gunship. The pilot took notice, and tried to shake him off. The trooper, however, stayed on, and punched two holes into the cockpit, and ripped it off. The trooper fired blaster bolts at the pilot, which, although missed the intended target, severely damaged the controls. The pilot began to shake the fighter up and down in desperation. But the trooper did not get removed. A V-19 fired upon the trooper, taking him out finally. Unfortunately, in the process the fighter took out one of the engines accidentally. No one in the gunship was hurt in the explosion but the transport started to shake. Pilot: Sir, engine 1 is destroyed! And engine 2 is beginning to lose stabilization! Commander Gregory: Bail, Doug, bail! Doug the pilot, and his co-pilot, Pill opened the blast shields of the gunship temporarily, and then abandoned the useless cockpit to jump into the gunship. Then, the blast shields were closed. Pill: We forgot to engage the autopilot, sir! Doug: No, Pill I think we don't have to worry about that now. The gunship crashed into the Hallway connecting to the main hangar. The doors opened up, and the strike team descended, firing on the enemy troopers. Doug and Pill remained hidden in the wrecked gunship, however. Commander Gregory: Get down from there! Pill: We don't know how to fight on the ground commander. I hardly walk as well as I fly. Doug: We'll need to get to the escape pods, we don't even have blasters. Commander Gregory: Quit your whining trooper! Meanwhile, the rear gunner, Bill, had checked his turrets controls. Bill: Sir, my gun's still operational. A contingent of rocket troopers descended into the hangar, firing at them. Commander Gregory: Fire until that thing's out of juice! Bill quickly wiped out most of the rocket infantry contingent. Bill: Orders accomplished, Commander. Commander Gregory: Get out of there! Bill: I can't, it's fused shut! Doug, in an act of bravery, jumped out of the gunship and used a makeshift crowbar to get the door opened. Bill then ran out for his life. The gunship fell down to cut off most of the hallway. A squad of Naval Infantry then took cover behind the gunship. Commander Gregory: Let's move! Pill: Sir, good news! Commander Gregory: What? Pill: I've wired the gunship, or what's left of it, with a highly explosive laser mine. Commander Gregory: Sergeant, get your men out of here, this area is compromised. Sergeant: Yes sir! The nine troopers left. Commander Gregory: Fall back now! The team fled, firing at the approaching infantry. Some of started to climb over the gunship. One of them broke the laser, and the entire wreck went up in flames. Meanwhile, a private and his corporal came down to secure Airlock 542. The two pointed their DC-15S blasters around. The corporal, John, contacted Regimental Commander Spin, head of security on the ship. John: Airlock 542 seems secure. Spin: Excellent, but I want it locked down. John: Josh and I will do so sir. Josh: I wonder if we should open the airlock to make sure it's completely locked down. Spin: You may do so, but hurry. The two put their blasters into their holsters. John: All I say is this is a waste of time. Unknown to the two, a pod hunter had connected to the airlock to secure it. The two opened the door to see six rocket troops. Josh quickly pointed his finger at the invaders. Josh: Enemy troops! The rocket troopers fired on the pair, but they recovered from the initial shock to dodge and close the door. Rocket trooper: They won't last for long with this! The enemy troopers started to cut into the door. Josh: This thing won't last long! John: You grab your gun! On a count of three, I'll open the door and you'll fire on one of them. Josh: Got it. John: Three! The door opened, and the two carvers looked up. Josh fired on one of them, shot him, and then fired and shot down the other. The other four jetted away to the cockpit. Meanwhile, a Vulture came over to assist the rocket troops. John closed the door, with laser fire from the Vulture barely missing both of them. John: We've got to inform Commander Spin! Josh: On it! Josh hit the intercom system's speaker button from a nearby interface computer. Josh: All units, this is Private Josh and Corporal John, help! A pod hunter's cutting into Airlock 542, we need back up! The door was finally cut open, and the four rocket troops fired at them. The intercom interface computer was destroyer. Josh and John had little choice but to flee. John closed down a door, with blaster fire trying to scorch the door. John quickly received a call. John: Corporal John. Spin: Trooper, think you can hold them off temporarily? John: It's two to one. Spin: We're temporarily held fast. We need you to hold out until reinforcements are available. John: Sir. They started to cut into the door again. Josh: We'll need to open it up again. They opened up the door, but about six commandos started to reinforce the rocket troops. John tried to take cover, but a lucky shot hit him in the leg. Josh was grabbed by two commandos, disarmed, and thrown to the floor. John was disarmed, and one of the burlier commandos grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. Josh, however, would not be held captive. The same two commandos picked him up, a third approaching with hand cuffs. Josh jumped behind the two, and snapped their necks. He grabbed one of their E-5 blaster rifles, and shot down the third. He turned to John. Burly commando: Funny, I thought I heard you speak you pathetic weakling. John: I said, 'I have your gun'! John shot the commando in the chest, who released his grip on John and fell down, dead. The two fought off the remaining three commandos, and the last one was felled by the combined fire of John and Josh. Josh: Sir, I so got that one. John: We'll settle this latter. In the meantime, our position is about to be overrun. They eliminated the four remaining rocket clones. Spin: John, Josh, get up here, we need back up. John: Sir, our position is nearly overrun, we need back up. Spin: That's an order trooper! The two marched away, sealing every door behind them. The frigate Evacuation left with the non-combatants and support personnel. Spin and his men held off the troops. The shields were finally destroyed. Gregory and his men led a counter offensive that pushed the troops back to the main hangar. Commander Gregory: Spin, are all your men accounted for? Spin: Sir, Private Josh and Corporal John are still missing. Commander Gregory: Call them. Spin: Commander Spin to Corporal John, get to the rendezvous point! We need to evacuate immediately, the shields are down! John and Josh got out from a nearby turbo lift. Commander Gregory: Gunships, prepare to launch. Also, I want the Frigate Integration to dock at the hangar. Let's move. The gunships evacuated most of the remaining troops. The Frigate Integration docked. Spin: Let's go. Just as they stepped into the frigate, the protocol droid manning the docking unit, M-456, was shot down by enemy troops. The Frigate did detach, but the troops fired widely at the Frigate, scoring minor scratches, but the shields managed to protect it from further damage. The ship descended out, escorted by two V-19s. Much to the conscious of the frigate's crew, a squad of troopers trying to get to the escape pods was incinerated by a raging inferno when the reactor was destroyed. Communications officer: Cruiser Molar, this is the Frigate Integration, we request permission to dock. Yumi: We're in the middle of a battle here. Communications officer: Our two fighter escorts are providing protection. Yumi: Very well then, but make it snappy. The door opened, and the frigate quickly docked. The space battle was going horribly wrong, and more reinforcements nearly trapped the Lyoko Fleet. Aelita: Jeremy, we need to retreat, we just can't hold them off much longer. Communications officer: Attention all fighters, return to your ships, we are leaving now.

Odd's Delta-7B Starfighter

Odd: Let's move people. Odd's Squadrons had begun to flee. He wouldn't get out of the fight with his bird, however. Vultures, being pursued, shot a number of energy torpedoes at him. Odd: My Delta's suffered damage, slight engine problems. Communications officer: General, remain calm. Odd: I-. Two anti-Starfighter guns shot down the ship. Odd: Going down, repeat, going down! He turned towards a Providence-class cruiser-carrier. A V-19 attack destroyed the guns and the containment shield. Odd: Look's like I'm fighting on the ground. Pilot: Need assistance. Odd: Negative, break off! Pilot: But-. Odd: Do it know, trooper! He knew the pilot's name, but saying "trooper" gave the indistinctive order; do it. Odd crashed into the hangar. The doors clipped off the head of his astromech, and he crashed so badly half his Starfighter was outside the hangar. A contingent of troops came out. They surrounded his ship, and one brought out a rocket launcher. Sergeant: Keep down that launcher for now trooper. We might even find something from this wreck. A rocket clone came by. Rocket clone: I'll check the cockpit for survivors. He punched two holes in the cockpit, but before he could throw it away, Odd blasted him down with laser arrows. Odd: Jeremy, I need a reload fast! Jeremy: Working on it. The laser fire started to come in fast. Jeremy: Lock and load. Odd shot down half of the squad, including the one with the rocket launcher. He blasted down the others. Odd: What's up next, William! A loudspeaker activated. William: I've got some birds for you, Odd. So don't bother flying away. A Squadron of Vultures activated, landing mere meters away. Odd: You had to pick Vultures. The Vultures started to fire on him with energy torpedoes, destroying his wrecked Starfighter. Odd ran from the fire, taking cover behind William's personnel fighter, Death by laser. The Vultures knowingly stopped firing. Odd: I don't think XANA is a risk taker. William: No, but try hiding from these guys. At those moments, five tarantulas huddled out, attempting to force him into the open with their laser fire. Odd: Worst campaign ever. He fired on the laser of a Tarantula, which temporarily stopped firing, but continued fighting with its undamaged laser. Odd shot repeatedly at the other one, destroyed it, but its fellow monsters fought on. They were on the high ground, but Odd managed to make a run on them. He jumped onto the head of the damaged tarantula. He jumped off as soon as the nearest one started to fire, causing the damaged to fall to friendly fire. He jumped onto the middle Tarantula. The other two destroyed the middle, but in the process destroyed each other. The Vultures resumed the attack and the torpedoes began to fall inches away from Odd. Four of them broke off towards the turbo lift to cut him off. He jumped towards the other Vultures. The other four fired on them, hitting the legs of two of their brothers in design. They both collapsed. The same happened to the rest. Odd grabbed the missile launcher, and creamed the other four Vultures. He ran over the wreckage. A squad of marines came out and fired on him. He responded by grabbing a blaster rifle, triggering salvos that killed off the squad. The scyphozoa, however, snuck up behind Odd, stunning him before he could respond. Jeremy: Yumi! Yumi: Jeremy, we don't have enough ships to come back yet. Jeremy: Odd's been captured by the scyphozoa! Yumi: Oh, crud we should have extracted him. Aelita: We don't have the ships to fight him. Jeremy: Odd's still alive! The crew of the Molar, which had been listening to the conversation, cheered. Odd: Jeremy, what happened to my laser arrows, I'm sure I had half a clip left? Jeremy: Bad news, XANA's removed that and your genetic code. Odd: Great, because now I have to surrender. The transmission was cut off. William appeared, having taken control of the broadcast channel, 54. William: Beings of the Starfighter Corps, prepare for something that will rock your world; I have captured your leader. Now, my armies will overrun your ineffective military force down below and officially take back this Sector. Prepare! Odd was stuck. They took him to the maximum security cell. In there, Odd was chained to the wall by his arms and legs. Odd: You won't get away with this, William. William: I already have, dork. The laser shield and the door shut him inside. William: Captain 224. Captain 224: Yes Sir? William: Land the troops. Kankrelats and Bloks will be the first wave. I want the Krabs and the troopers to be in the next wave. Save the tarantulas, the scorpions, the mega tanks and the Kolossus for last. Captain 224: Yes Sir! Should I have the hyenas, the vultures, the mantas, and the hornets for air support? William: Let's save the air assault for last, when there shields are dead. Captain 224: Sir. I've also taken the liberty of having to trace the enemy fleet back to where it retreated to find the secret staging point. William: Any leads? Captain 224: Not yet. Once we've got this system under proper control, I suppose we can probe the list of leads. William: I'll consider it. Captain 224: All right, I want those troops on the ground. I want the attack pattern transmitted to the Army officers. Let's go!

Lyoko Staging Area, Station TYU-908

Jeremy: It won't be long before they start to land. Aelita: The fleet's too big for us to penetrate. What about the Victory and the Imperator Fleets? Jeremy: I assigned both of them to Jim for a field test, as well as the Dreadnaught Fleet we've developed. The hologram of Jim appeared when the communication officer forwarded his call. Jim: Jeremy! Heard Ulrich and his boys are pinned down. Yumi: Are you finished? Jim: You bet I am. The enemy blockade retreated as soon as my fleet came out. The enemy troops withdrew too, so we took the system without losses. Funny thing, William's flagship Punishing Hand was there. Jeremy: How many other ships were there? Jim: About a hundred other types. Jeremy: They withdrew to attack the system. They must have had a mole. Jim: Are you sure? It was fifty parsecs away! Jeremy: Are the garrisons in place? Jim: Yes, why? Jeremy: You have to come here to bolster our forces. Jim: I'm headed towards there anyway. By the way, the fleet hasn't really been tested. Jeremy: Looks like it will be.

Army Headquarters, Planetoid 1, Planning Center

Ray: Sir, they've jammed all transmissions from here. Luckily, we still can communicate with the rest of our army. Ulrich: How are we supposed to hold our position without support from the Navy? Ray: Our deflector shield still stands. We can draw them in; make it harder for them to cream us. Ulrich: And trying to use our own cannons will kill us. Ray: The fighter wing we sent up only left with half its strength. The squad of Deltas, those are dead. Ulrich: I want the mines placed on the frontal position's road. With the mines inside the shields, they'll have to do a few suicide runs. Get some troops placed there to defend the position. Scanner officer: Sir, they've overrun the armored company we placed at the hills. Ray: Sir, I recommend we withdraw all units inside the shields. Ulrich: Do it. But I want it snappy.

Planetoid 1, XANA controlled sector

The infantry commander contacted his General. General: What is it? Commander: Sir, they're all in the shields. General: Send out a Platoon of kankrelats. I want to know if they laid any booby traps inside there. The kankrelats slowly marched into there, but as they did, they exploded one by one. Infantry commander: That settles that. General: Charge! All units, charge! The infantry units charged as well as the tanks. The infantry commander was in the shield. He turned around to wave on his troops, but was shot down. The troops charged in firing. The Lyoko infantry in the trenches and in the open fired at them. The infantry eventually destroyed all the infantry mines, but the tank with the general exploded when it crossed a vehicle mine. Despite this, the troops crossed his burning vehicle unmoved by the loss of their leader. Ulrich was in the front deflecting blaster fire. The troops were close to being overrun, however. The four AT-TEs providing support were wiped out. Ulrich lifted the wreckage of one of them and smashed it into a line of infantry, wiping out the entire battalion when the magazine went off. The wreckage also provided a barrier. Ray: Concentrate on the right flank! Trooper: Sir, what about our left? Ray: General Stern's got the left. Ulrich smashed the enemy lines. He slashed at the back of an AAT armored tank. It went up in flames. A captain crossed over to Ray. Captain: Sir, the AT-ATs are coming. Ray: Just what we need. The AT-ATs lumbered ahead, and ripped the armor and infantry to pieces. Commander: Retreat, retreat! The entire invasion army retreated outside the shield. Ray: General, should we assess the losses? Ulrich: Get the medics out here. I also want an assembly of the men here, we need a headcount. Ray: Sir. Also, should we check to see if anything is still in those AT-TEs? Ulrich: We already extracted the survivors. Ray: Those walkers had medical droids worth retrieving. Ulrich: Extract them, that'll help. Only one IM-6 medical droid was found in the carcasses of the AT-TEs. But it still made the difference, and it hovered around treating the wounding. A larty, a fine LAAT/I gunship, came down. The pilot: Larty Three-Sixty here. We have at least six medics in here, not counting the IM-6. Wounded? Ulrich: About eight, but we've got an IM-6 down here as well. Pilot: Sir, we'll need you to help us get them into position. Ray: Any combat medics? Three troopers waved over. Ulrich: Those who don't have training help the injured on board. Soon, all the injuries were on the ship, which then turned around and flew back to base. Ray: Sir, they've caved way too fast. Ulrich: Ray, sometimes I think we will have to wait for them a bit to give the wrong move. Ray: We shouldn't pursue the reconnaissance data indicates they've got proton cannons on the ground. They intend to probe us for weak spots, or simply get enough of a foothold inside the shields so their blasted cannons can shell the life out of them. Ulrich: If they know where fortifications are the strongest, why not just get the weak ones? Ray: Sir, I think I know. The commanders up there are morons. Ulrich: Oh, crap Ray check out their landing area. Ray: Oh it's not as if-. Ray noticed through his binoculars, and saw a Lyoko trooper's worst fears ahead; mega tanks, the Kolossus, scorpions, and the dreaded tarantulas. Ray: Looks like the morons aren't so moron like now. Ulrich: We've got to stop the Kolossus first. It'll turn our position into a graveyard. Ray: Sir, we could wire two unmanned vehicles with bombs, and when they both hit the eye and the claw, problem solved. Ulrich: Ray, get back to HQ, I want to know when back up will arrive. That'll take too long with the wiring. Besides that building with feet will knock one or both of them out of the sky. Ray: Yes sir.

Planetoid 1, XANA army headquarters

The troops assembling in the wake of the assault was nearly unbelievable. The proton cannons fired their rounds, but inevitably, even hitting a not recently recovered area of the shield failed to work. Colonel: Cease firing! That cannon fire will not bring down the shields. A hologram of William appeared. William: Where is the General? Colonel: KIA, sir. I've ordered the cannons to stand down until we deactivate the shields, because the fire won't put a dent in it. William: They'll send reinforcements soon enough, or a rescue party to say the least. I will personally take the General's position. Colonel: Sir, we haven't landed the entire army yet, but you do have the defoliator cannon right? William: I'm hoping for a field test. You will surround the shield's sphere with your troops. When I give the order, all units will storm the base. They will have the advantage for the initial moments of the battle, but you will have vastly superior numbers. You will eventually overwhelm them, and when you've pinned them down in their base, no shield, the defoliator will be tested. Colonel: But sir, what if my men are caught in the blast? William: Sacrifice whatever's necessary. I've blockaded the planetoid to prevent escape. Surround the shield spheres with your current units, and we will continually reinforce you with the rest of the army. I want this done within the hour. In the mean time, I want no surprises. Colonel: Yes my lord. And on thing I should tell you. William: What is it? Colonel: They have AT-ATs with them. William: Their AT-ATs shall meet our Kolossus.

Hyperspace tunnel, Molar

Commodore George, recently promoted from Captain, stood on the bridge, stabilized. George: I've taken into consideration a new tactic for allowing us to land our reinforcements, Admiral. Yumi: What is it? George: We should deploy picket forces on the edge of the system, making them send out ships. We then bring in bigger vessels, destroy whatever ships came out, and repeat the process. Yumi: Commodore, they'll figure it out in time, but we have little options. We only can't reset the coordinates. George: We have to extract Odd. If we can't hold this system, we will have to fight our way through the blockade, extract the army, and leave. Yumi: We still have to get that blockade out of order. Aelita: There were only a few more than eighty ships in that fleet. Yumi: Let's hope that test works out. Helmsmen: Admiral! Thirty minutes until we come out of the tunnel and we have to start fighting again. Aelita: Where's Gregory? Gregory appeared on deck, looking more relaxed. Yumi: Where were you? Gregory: Took a nap after everything was in place. Heard the thirty minute warning, and got up here. Yumi: I want everyone on duty. Gregory: Yes ma'am. He toggled the intercom. Gregory: All units, this is Commander Gregory. All troops are ordered by the Admiral to get to their posts. Pilots are to stand by in the hangar. Troopers are to be on patrol. Gunners are to get into their stations. Let's move! The orders were carried out. Navigator: We're coming out of hyperspace in three, two, and one! The fleet jumped out, reinforced by vessels from the Fifth Reserve Fleet. Jim's fleet had already jumped out of hyperspace several minutes before, and had caused a variety of destruction. Six Imperators had ganged up on two core ships, destroying both with ease. Vultures were blasted out. Meanwhile, the other ships in the enemy fleet were taking action. Captain Bruce: Launch the fighters. The V-19s, ARC-170s, V-Wings, and Deltas of Yumi's fleet reinforced the ones already deployed by Jim's armada. Despite the heavy fire, six Munificent class frigates came to reinforce the now destroyed core ships. The Imperators and the Munificent's had a duel, but only one Imperator was damaged, and four of the frigates were blown to pieces. The other two turned around to pick on a Carrack, but they too were destroyed. The battle intensified. George: We've detected that the Providence carrier cruiser Punishing Hand is attempting to flee. Bruce: He knows that the fleet is beginning to show off more muscle. We should pursue. Scanner officer: Two of those cruisers are showing the name Punishing Hand as well. And they're trying to flee with the other Hand. Navigator: We have no way of knowing which ship is which. Tactical officer: We need to get their hyperdrives destroyed. Then, once we have the time, get on the right ship and rescue General Delarobia and capture Dunbar. Comm officer: We are having communications problems. There is too much enemy interference. Aelita: Alert all ships we can contact to only damage the Hands enough to render them immobile and non lethal. A wing of fighters closed in on one of the Hands, and firing proton torpedoes and laser fire at the bridge, which was destroyed. The ships promptly went down with its guns making half hearted attempts to shoot down its killers. Meanwhile, some of the frigates made attempts to penetrate the planetary shields with laser fire. Comm officer: We have a message from one of the Hands, but we do not know at the moment which one. Yumi: Let's see what it is. The hologram of William appeared. Aelita: If it isn't the black haired rookie. William: And if it isn't Jeremy's little pet. Yumi: What do you want? William: Both you surrender and I will let you, your fleet, and your minuscule excuse for an army withdraw with Odd, or in the next ten minutes I will disembowel your blond haired idiot live. Captain Bruce: Clearly, you have just as much time to prove your custody of General Delarobia, surrender, or we will destroy both of the Hands. William: You are making a mistake, you outspoken-. Captain Bruce: Good bye, General. He then shut off the holo projection. George: Bruce, are you serious? Bruce: Sir, we must not be afraid to use that force. Aelita: He probably will flee the ship in the next ten minutes, leaving Odd to die, or he's been executed already or is being executed. Comm officer: All ships do not destroy the Hand ships; only damage them to prevent escape, repeat, damage the Hands only enough to prevent escape. The fleet's losses so far we're a few damaged Victory's and Imperators, a few destroyed and damaged dreadnaughts, and a squadron of fighters. But XANA's forces were being torn apart.

Planetoid 1, XANA army headquarters

The Colonel had one more call from William. Colonel: We are in position, General. But where are the rest of our reinforcements? William: We cannot land any more troops now. You must attack currently with what you have. Also, I cannot intervene in the battle. Our fleet will have to retreat, and you will need to bring down as many troops as possible. Colonel: General, we need you to ensure that as many army troops can escape! William: Fine, but do to the limited number of transports, choices for evacuation will be made on the basis of rank. Colonel: So the attack is abandoned? William: Of course not. Send in the Monsters and whoever has to be left behind. Colonel: Yes sir. A sergeant over heard the conversation. Sergeant: Sir, we can't just make decisions like that. Colonel: Fine. He took out his pistol and shot him in the head at point blank range. The sergeant's troopers came at him, but an officer shot them down. Colonel: Looks like the transports will be a little lighter. Send in the troops. The Major promptly transmitted the orders. The troops moved in.

Lyoko territory

Ray and his men had been prepared for this. The troops blasted down trooper after trooper, monster after monster, and tank after tank. But it was impossible. Ulrich mowed down the ranks, with Ray providing cover. Just as they cut down their thirtieth man, a missile blew them both into a hole. When Ray's eyes opened, he couldn't see a think. He was worried he had been blinded until his helmet was pushed into the right position. He recovered his rifle, and blazed blaster fire. Two tarantulas came on their position, but Ulrich destroyed one and disarmed the other, which Ray destroyed. They fled the crater and rallied their men. A salvo of missiles hit the AT-AT, blowing its head off, which crushed three troopers. Ray and a company of troopers returned heavy fire at their enemies, and Ulrich sliced off a hoop wheel from a missile tank, which then burst into flames. The rest of them retreated. The troops still fought on but a few Hardcell-class transports lifted up. The troopers began to surround the rest of the army. Ulrich: Men, we will fight and die to protect freedom. The troops started to charge the enemy, but were being killed. The enemy monsters then stopped firing. The last of the troopers looked around, clearly confused. The commander marched up, and boldly stated his sentence. Commander: Lyoko troops surrender or face destruction. Ray then looked up at the sky. Ray: Sir, we've got rescuers! A few Venator cruisers had entered the atmosphere, and deployed gunships. Ray squeezed off a round, killing the commander, and the fight resumed. The gunships had Marine Corps logos on them. Jim had pulled through. Missile wiped out a number of rear units, and the troopers deployed from the gunships. Jim, with his chain gun, pushed through with his men. The enemy troops retreated to the staging area. Ulrich met up with Jim. Ulrich: Jim, we have victory. Jim: Not yet, Odd's in captivity. Ulrich: We have just the reason to celebrate victory. We can still extract him. They were pushed to the staging area, where the last transports lifted off. The remaining troops either surrendered or were slaughtered. Jim's comlink beeped, or answered it. Jim: Jim here. Aelita: Jim, are your men up for an extraction mission? Jim: We've finished up here. Aelita: Good, now, oh no! Ulrich: What happened? Aelita: Both of the Hand ships have escaped. Odd was aboard one of them. Yumi: Guys, one of our marines made a suicide effort, but placed a homing beacon on both ships. Ulrich: You two have those monsters on the run. Yumi: Yes, but the loss of Odd is taxing. Ulrich: We need to get the garrisons in place. Yumi: Let's go.

Meditation chamber, Punishing Hand

William had contacted his master, XANA. XANA: You did fail to recapture the system, but your capture of Odd is excellent. William: One of their men managed to put a tracking beacon on my ship, as well as the surviving decoy. XANA: Never mind that. Your new flagship, Malevolence, is finished. I have set a trap for the Lyoko forces. You will transfer your shuttle, fighter, and your bodyguards as well as yourself to the Malevolence, leaving behind the Punishing Hand as bait. The Malevolence is a mobile super weapon, and I need it tested for more of them being made to continue. William: The size of the ship is too big for the sensor scans to not notice. XANA: There is a nebula at the location, which scrambles sensor scans. The ship will hide there. When the troops board the Punishing Hand, it is to self destruct at the right moment. Then you will bring the Malevolence out of hiding and destroy the task force. The ion cannon will disable the capital ships and then turbolasers will break them apart. Any escape pods will be eliminated by the pod hunters. When all survivors are eliminated, we will withdraw to another system, and I have plans to wipe out more task forces.

The End


End file.
